


Glistening

by NightFlint



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Gaping, BDSM, Body Modification, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kurt, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Large Cock, Large insertions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plugs, Sexual Fantasy, again in the context of a fantasy, in context of a fantasy, mentions of castration, slight watersports, sub!Blaine, urethral inserts, vibratior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlint/pseuds/NightFlint
Summary: “Stuff me full, Sir,” Blaine said without a trace of hesitation and he grinned.In which Kurt is magical at dirty talk and Blaine hasn't come in months. Kurt and Blaine live in quite an extreme BDSM relationship but sometimes just talking about their fantasies is enough. Kurt can still use Blaine to keep his hands busy while he chats.





	Glistening

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Pwp that seemed to try and give itself a plot at one point. Inspired by an ask sent to lilinas on tumblr about orgasm denial that ends after like two paragraphs. I would link it but I can't find it 'cause that Girl is popular. The Fantasy Kurt describes includes things that are most definitely physically impossible but that's why we put them in writing.
> 
> hope you like. Leave a comment for your daily good deed because I've worked hard.

Blaine shivered as the vibrations of the alarm ran through his body. As instinct kicked in, he rocked his hips into the sensation of the plug buzzing fervently inside of him. It had been Kurt’s _brilliant_ idea. As if on auto pilot, Blaine crawled up the large bad, his loose restraints clinking slightly as he did, sliding under the comforter towards his Master who slept peacefully at the top of the bed.

 

Blaine slid up between Kurt’s legs, inhaling the smell of _Man_ that was so present there. Blaine didn’t considered himself a man. More of a boy, a pet and Kurt encouraged that mind set making Blaine’s stomach swoop when he thought about it.

 

 Blaine sunk his head down on to Kurt's soft cock and began to work him to hardness. Doing this for Kurt woke Blaine up more than any coffee he’d tasted. The buzzing ever present in his ass, he desperately wished he could rut his caged cock against the mattress below him.

 

 But that was against the rules. Even if he was allowed to hump the mattress like a pathetic untrained dog, the steel cock cage would stop him from orgasming. He hadn't orgasmed properly in almost 14 months. Not since Kurt had let him for his birthday, after a long day of edging and teasing. His last birthday, however, had been intense as Kurt had edged him into oblivion, until he was unable to form words. Kurt had then whispered into ear about his plans for this year. He was finally going to give into Blaine request and start training him to achieve a permanent anal gape.

 

Blaine had then floated, the rest of the day was a blur until Kurt milked his prostate later that night, pulling at the piercings on Blaine’s nipples, and Blaine had sobbed.

 

It was nearly two years ago that Kurt had started modifying Blaine’s body. Along with piercings in his nipples, tongue and cock, His cock had shrunken too. The restriction of a cage on his flesh for so long making him tiny in comparison to Kurt’s 10 inches. Kurt would tease him about his cock and for reasons that Blaine still didn’t understand, He loved it.

 

The plug in his ass shifted slightly hitting Blaine in just the perfect way he couldn't help but moan around Kurt's cock, pushing himself to go deeper to take more of him in.

 

"Humm?" Kurt mumbled above him, his hips starting to move of their own accord and Blaine redoubled his efforts holding his breath and taking Kurt right to the hilt of his cock.

 

"Um, Good Morning baby," Kurt husked from above the sheets and Blaine felt a whoosh of fresh air as the covers were lifted from his face. he looked up at Kurt, wide eyes, dark with arousal and Kurt groaned at him.

 

"Fuck, I’ll never get used to that face, so gorgeous,"

Blaine felt a warm preen in his stomach at the declaration and redoubled his efforts. Kurt helped him along grabbing a fist full of Blaine’s hair and Fucking himself into Blaine’s wet and warm mouth. Blaine groaned, digging his fingers into Kurt’s thigh and cantering his hips into the air.  

In no time at all, Kurt was coming down Blaine’s throat, choking him as Kurt rode the wave of his Orgasm and released Blaine.

 

“S-sir. Please.” Blaine whispered, his voice cracking as his body continued to shake from the vibrations of the powerful plug.

 

"What is it sweetheart?" Kurt asked silky, he knew exactly what it was. Blaine moaned pushing his face into Kurt’s thigh, his ass high in the air shaking his legs quivering with exertion. Kurt, without warning gripped Blaine under the arms and turned him so he was on his back, causing Blaine to howl as the plug shifted in him yet again.

 

"Please Sir!" I need you to turn it off! "

"Need? are you telling me I don't know what you need?" Kurt pulled his hands away from Blaine as he cried out.

 

"No! please! Do what you want, Sir but Please do something." He was desperate now, his hands scrabbling out to reach Kurt, his restraints getting tangled up in the process.

 

Kurt grinned at him maliciously "If I turn it off now, I get to play with you all day? no complaints unless you want to be punished?"

 

"Oh god. Yes, Sir Yes anything you want just please, oh!"

 

The vibration stopped suddenly leaving Blaine shuddering at the ghost of the feeling.

 

"Oh, crap what did I just agree to?" Blaine gasped and then squealed as Kurt tugged on his balls sharply.

 

"Is that a complaint?" Kurt husked

 

"Ah, no no definitely not,"

 

o/O\o

"So, I have a whole day to do what I please to this delicious body. Oh so many choices and I’ve got you in the perfect position." Kurt purred brushing his hand along Blaine’s thighs and chest and Blaine whimpered into the ball gag between his teeth. He had left Blaine in that position for about an hour, moving around the room doing various jobs and doing Blaine’s least favourite thing in the world- ignoring him.

 

"Such a pretty boy, such a dirty boy. A horny little slut. You just want to be touched don't you? You want to be fucked into oblivion until you can't even remember your own name. Useless for anything else, aren’t you? hum?" Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head.

 

Blaine was restrained on the bed. The room had been kitted out with hooks and attachments that they had used extensively over the years. and Blaine’s ankles were lifted up and outward to give Kurt complete access to his cock and hole.

 

“We might need to get you waxed again soon,” Kurt said, staring unashamedly at Blaine’s crotch.

 

"Let’s start with this shall we?" Kurt said lightly and pulled himself onto the bed sitting between Blaine’s legs he placed his hands around Blaine’s caged cock and Blaine moaned, despite not being able to feel anything. "Do you need to go baby?" Kurt asked and Blaine suddenly became aware of the slight pressure in his bladder and nodded shakily. It had been years since Blaine dictated his own bathroom schedule he was use to going when Kurt told him to so much that Blaine didn't notice his body telling him to go to the bathroom, especially now that they are constantly using the urethral insert in his cock cage.

 

On one lazy summer afternoon, Kurt had whispered his fantasy that someday, Blaine wouldn't have any bladder control, that he would have to use a catheter or constantly have a plug inserted. Blaine, as much as he liked the fantasy of it, had found the actual logistics of it a bit too complicated but he definitely like the urethra plugs.

 

There had been many fantasies like that. That were probably better if they stayed how they were- fantasies. Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of the cage loosening, then the drag of the insert being unhooked from his pierced cock and pulled out he suddenly needed to go. As soon as Kurt had removed the insert, placing it on a clean towel next to him, he grabbed a plastic bottle putting in between Blaine’s legs and moving his still caged cock so it was inside. Blaine let go, the noise of his pee splashing in to the bottle the only sound in the room.

 

It had taken them a long time to build up to this amount of trust, for Blaine to let go and let Kurt take care of his most basic of needs. They had started off slowly. Baby step by baby step, starting with Blaine learning to announce when he went to the bathroom at home and then Kurt asking if he could wait a few minutes then finally Kurt started to dictate when he would go. Blaine sagged into the mattress more in unknown relief as Kurt finished up putting the capped bottle on to the table.

 

“Any requests?” Kurt asked as he removed the ball gag from Blaine’s mouth smiling as the spit covering it, dribbled over Blaine’s chin and Blaine blinked trying to concentrate. Kurt was letting him request things for Kurt to do to him. Kurt often gave Blaine the chance to suggest things whether he took Blaine’s requests on bored was another matter but Blaine always relished the chance he had to think about what he wanted that day.

 

“Stuff me full, Sir,” Blaine said without a trace of hesitation and he grinned as Kurt’s eyes went out of focus for a moment and then came back.

 

“Anything else?” Kurt husked as he bent down and licked up Blaine’s chest, sucking fiercely on a nipple and Blaine groaned.

 

“T-talk to me please. Like you do?” Blaine gasped and _oh_ how he loved Kurt to talk. He could spend days just listening to Kurt describe everything he’s ever wanted to do to Blaine in explicit detail whether the act is physically possible or not isn’t a concern to Blaine when Kurt starts talking, Blaine never ever wants him to stop.

 

Kurt grins at him and moves over to the chest of drawers on the left side of the bed, he opened the draw and Blaine knew he was perusing the array of toys. From the bed, Blaine could see as Kurt started picking various dildos out of the draw, placing them on the dresser in ascending size order. Blaine swallowed the saliva in his mouth as he watched them get bigger and bigger until, oh _that_ one was a new one.

 

"So, you want me to dirty talk you? huh baby?" Blaine flushed and Kurt grinned over his shoulder as he grabbed an armful of the phallic toys as if they were nothing more than laundry. Kurt lay them out on the bed and he began to unlock Blaine’s vock cage. "I've been saving a few for a rainy day, you know? you tied up another night did quite a bit for the old imagination."

 

Pulling the metal off Blaine’s rapidly hardening cock, Kurt began to touch him.

 

"Like these for instance," Kurt said in a fake pouting voice, as he moved to cup Blaine’s balls in his hands "These are absolutely useless to me," He said and Blaine felt a swoop in his stomach.

 

One of the more darker fantasies Blaine had was castration. The reality of it just wouldn't work. It would create so many problems that Blaine once his lust-filled mind cleared, he didn't want to deal with it. The idea however? the idea was mouth-watering. Blaine arched up into Kurt’s grasp as he continued to talk.

 

"Yeah, what does a little slut like you need these for? You’re not fucking anyone," Kurt laughed cruelly "And you’re certainly not orgasming! It would probably make you more obedient wouldn't it? You would finally stop focusing on trying to get your own pleasure. it's selfish Blaine you should try and consider my pleasure? now let’s get something in that ass." Blaine whined as Kurt reached over to grab the lube and slowly pulled out the plug that Blaine had been wearing all night, going slow as the large toy had dried somewhat through the night.

 

Blaine still hadn’t worked up the courage to tell Kurt that he liked the burning feeling that it left him with. as the plug was pulled out, Kurt picked up one of the toys, it was around the length of Kurt’s cock and slightly thicker, Kurt grinned at Blaine under heavy eyelashes.  

 

"You're Gaping baby," He husked and blew lightly at Blaine’s entrance making Blaine cry, tugging on his wrist restraints as he felt the shift in air. Blaine didn't need much stretching and soon enough Kurt had lubed the toy, fucking it into Blaine expertly brushing his prostate.

 

"So, because I don't have that many hands..." Kurt started lightly, pushing the dildo all the way in and then leaving it there, Blaine whined at the loss of the sensation. Kurt shifted backward of the foot of the bed and bent down to retrieve something from underneath it. As Blaine watched Kurt lift the contraption on to the bed, he realised that it was their fucking machine. Blaine groaned. Whenever Kurt got that out he knew he was in for a long day.

 

"You want the same? Or shall I go bigger?" Kurt asked Blaine as he maneuverer the machine so it was in line with Blaine’s hole.

 

"Bigger, Sir," Blaine said knowing that Kurt wouldn’t accept ‘ _the same’_ as an answer. He would pout and sweet talk his way into Blaine actively agreeing to stretch his ass out.

 

Kurt picked up a much longer toy, more supple and bendy then the last and attached it to the machine. Blaine stomach swooped. They had been experimenting with longer toys for years now, Blaine loving the intense feeling of being so full, the visual of seeing the end of it bulging out of his stomach sent a thrill up his spine.

 

"Here we go Blainey! one of your favourites!" Kurt cooed and the toy was slid inside him, being pulled halfway out and then pushed all the way back in again. "Now that I have my hands free I can tease you," Kurt said with relish as he moved to lie down next to Blaine running his hands over Blaine's body, as the machine moved at an agonisingly slow pace.

 

"Humm! Sir please keep talking! I want to hear your voice!" Blaine gave a desperate cry, rutting his hips in to the machine that was moving much to slowly.

 

"Okay baby. Shall I tell you about a new fantasy?" Kurt crooned and Blaine convulsed and just answered with a moan.

 

"Umm. I’ll take that as a yes, baby." And Kurt, laughing, sat up and straddled Blaine’s stomach, making Blaine moan in surprise. occasionally Kurt would let Blaine hump his ass but in Blaine’s current position, legs lifted into the air, he had absolutely not leverage making the position so frustrating.

 

"So, I am a prince in a lavish castle and you’re my little bed slave." Kurt started, slowly laying himself down over Blaine’s body.

 

"I'd had tens of slaves before you, all of them becoming unusable one way or another. So, I go to the auction house to find a shiny new slave and there you are with your puppy dog eyes and you’ve never been touched before. You're stood on a platform, completely naked, you keep trying to cover yourself but the guards keep pulling your hands away. So innocent and pure and I know I’ll soon fix that. The bidding goes high and soon you’re priced higher then any of my other previous slaves and I bid High for you,"

 

Kurt grabbed the dial that he’d left on the bed, turning it up one notch so the fucking machine moved faster, but still incredible slowly. "I double it and no one dares to bid against me so you're mine," Kurt continued deliciously pinching at Blaine’s nipples.

 

"I take you back to my rooms, I have a whole room just kitted out with thing to use on you. but that night I keep it simple. I just fuck you, but I let you know this is your last ever orgasm, that after this you’re going to be completely focused on keeping me happy and doing what I want. I draw it out bringing you to the edge over and over until I get you right there. you on the edge and you tip over. And I _ruin_ it,"

 

"Oh God, Kurt," Blaine gasped. The thought of a ruined orgasm had Blaine moving his hips in any direction they could go, trying desperately to fine friction with something.

 

Kurt continued "Then, I come inside you and leave you for the night, still tied up, my cum leaking out of your ass, your last release splatter across your stomach." Kurt leans down closer to Blaine so he's practically whispering in his ear, shifting his ass back just slightly to brush against Blaine’s cock. "The next day I take you to my surgeon who gets you _fixed_ ," Kurt spoke in a gleeful voice.

 

Blaine groaned and his cock twitched.

 

"As well as that he enlarges your prostate, huge at my request, so much that he is worried it might swell up too much, but he performs the procedure anyway." _God_ Blaine loved the idea of body modification. “ There’s no more orgasm for you but having anything stuffed in you ass is so _so_ good for you. It’s all you ever want.” Kurt purrs to him.

 

"After you recover, I start to stretch your ass out. You don't have a life outside of this, soon you’re either on my cock or you have a plug in your ass. I start to use you in meetings and when I’m sitting on my throne. you try and hide your face in my neck when my men holler at you and talk about you as if you can’t hear what they’re saying. Soon, I start stretching you out so your too wide to take my cock, it stops feeling good in there. but I still have your mouth and I sometimes stuff a fleshlight inside you and that’s extra frustrating for you because you can’t feel it.” Kurt pulled himself off Blaine, kneeling by his side, adjacent to his twitching cock.

 

“I’ve forgotten, when was the last time I let you out of your cage?” Kurt asked skimming his hands over Blaine’s cock, stroking so _so_ lightly.

 

“I-I,” Blaine was breathing heavily, his eyes shut, his voice breathy and light. “Maybe two weeks?” He said softly and Kurt could tell he was close. Not to orgasm but to going under. Blaine is never more relaxed, more submissive then when he gives into Kurt’s voice and just… floats.

 

“Humm, I know you could go longer baby,” Kurt said, making sure Blaine heard the pride in his voice and Kurt saw the edges of Blaine’s mouth twitch in a smile.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Kurt continued with the fantasy. “Your ass is ruined by this point so now I start stretching out your urethra to the extent where I can slip my finger down it. You're ruined, wrecked but I still keep you around. After 3 years of having you, I can fit ridiculously huge things in your ass. I hire you your own slave to see to your care and cleaning, probably a woman so I know you won't run off or anything." Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at that, earning him a slap on the back of his thigh.

 

"By this time, we could say you've completely lost your mind, or maybe you've embraced it. You’re just obsessed with stuffing things in your holes. I can't take you out in public at this point. You stay in your room, which is completely filled with dildos and things that I have gifted you. I give you a final gift. A fucking machine that comes with a tank to add fake and sometimes real cum _and_ dildos that inflate to satisfy that gaping hole of yours. Once you start using it, you never come off. That is your life, Blaine Anderson and you fucking love it,"

 

"Oh god oh god Kurt!" Blaine chanted, and Kurt grabs the machines dial and turns it up to about halfway, earning him a shout from Blaine. He wouldn’t turn it up all the way today, Blaine was too far gone. He lifted his hands away from Blaine’s cock, and Blaine practically mewled at the loss. The sight of Blaine groaning at the pleasure that Kurt’s words gave him, finally broke Kurt’s resolve.

 

Straddling Blaine again, he moved himself up His body until his cock fell against Blaine’s mouth. Even as desperate as Blaine was, he was trained well. He wouldn’t take Kurt’s cock until he was told to. Still his lips quivered with need as Kurt undid one of the arm restraints in case Blaine needed to get his attention.

 

“Suck me slut,” If he hadn’t been so turned on, Kurt would have laughed at the speed in which Blaine took him down his throat, swallowing around him. Kurt shivered as he felt the hard metal of Blaine’s studded tongue brush against him. He didn’t hesitate in grabbing Blaine’s hair and fucking himself into the hot, wet delicious mouth in front of him. Feeling a small tap on his back, Kurt pulled back, letting Blaine gasp for air, Kurt split soaked cock dripping onto Blaine’s neck. After a few second, Blaine nodded, opening his mouth up in invitation.

 

“You should see yourself, baby. You looked completely wrecked. I’ve not even been torturing you. This is what my talking does to you. I’m not sure if that’s hot or pathetic. I suppose it could be both though.” Kurt pulled out again, this time of his own choosing, as he studies Blaine’s face. Blaine’s eyes were slightly out of focus and he was breathing heavily. Kurt couldn’t help but grin at him and he pushed back in. “Imagine a day where you don’t need any stimulation at all, baby, just my voice. I could just order you to _cum_ and you would right then and there in your pants in public or on the roof terrace, even just over the phone.” Kurt pulled back out again, his time bringing this hand down to his cock as Blaine panted, then diving in again.

 

“But I would never say it baby? Why? Because you love being a denied slut. You love not coming almost as much as you love coming which is the biggest mindfuck for you.” Kurt grinned.

 

“But I think the thing for you isn’t that you can’t come, is it baby? I think it’s the fact that you still have a chance.” Kurt felt the tap again so he pulled out and Blaine spluttered out something like “fuu, Kur,” his eyes watering from the exertion.

 

“Oh baby, that’s so sad. You wake up every morning with hope I might let you finally cum, God that almost breaks my heart. Even after all these years, you’re still so hopeful,” Kurt coos as he moved his cock into Blaine, this time just filling his mouth rather than his throat, Blaine bobbed his head at much as he could, giving the angle.

“And you know what baby. You need to keep on hoping. Because I will give you a full orgasm. I will build you up and work you through it. Oh B, you will fly!” Blaine’s eyes met Kurt’s as he continued to blow him. The wide innocent eyes that were looking at him pleadingly. Was it? Was Kurt going to-

 

“Not today though,” Kurt said clearly and Blaine slumped. All the anticipation and intense hope. It washed away from his body leaving him feeling… oddly calm. Kurt pulled out of Blaine’s mouth completely and started jerking off over Blaine’s face. Blaine let his jaw fall open keeping his eyes shut.

 

Kurt’s breathing became more ragged as he gasped “God look at you. So perfect. My perfect slut. You can just accept that this is your life now, huh? This is where you’re most happiest, under me, obeying me about to get my cum in your mouth.” Blaine’s face, calm and mouth open obediently, licking his lips as they started to dry, the piercing through his tongue glistening. That was what finally pushed Kurt over the edge. He painted Blaine’s lower face with cum, groaning as he jerked himself through the orgasm and some landed in Blaine’s mouth but he didn’t swallow it, allowing release to sit on his tongue as it was joined with another pulse of cum.

 

“Good Boy… Swallow for me, baby.” Blaine does, closing his mouth and gulping visibly then parting his lips again. Kurt fumbled to the side turning off the fucking machine that had been pushing in at a leisurely pace. Blaine didn’t react, just stayed still gasping out breaths through his open mouth and Kurt smiled warmly at his husband who had opened his eyes, blinking up at him. Blaine’s cum covered mouth split into a wide grin, knocking his pierced tongue over his teeth. Kurt lifted himself up from sitting on Blaine’s chest, hopping off the bed to grab a wash cloth and a juice box from their supply in the corner.

 

“Shame.” Blaine croaked from the bed, making Kurt pause a raise his eyebrows at Blaine in a question. Blaine was still grinning “We didn’t get to use that new dildo.”

Kurt just snorted.


End file.
